An exhaust gas purification device is arranged in an exhaust gas pipe of an internal combustion engine. The exhaust gas purification device captures and collects particulate matter contained in exhaust gas emitted from the internal combustion engine. The exhaust gas purification device has a particulate matter detection device. The particulate matter detection device is equipped with a particulate matter detection sensor for detecting an amount of particulate matter contained in exhaust gas. A failure detection of the exhaust gas purification device is executed on the basis of detection information provided from the particulate matter detection device.
For example, there is a particulate matter detection sensor to be used in an exhaust gas purification device disclosed in a patent document 1. The particulate matter detection sensor disclosed in the patent document 1 has a structure in which electrode layers and insulation layers are alternately stacked, end surfaces of the electrode layers are exposed to outside, and multiple detection electrodes are formed so that the multiple detection electrodes are formed in parallel to each other.